Need you now
by Su Taisho
Summary: São 1:15, estou completamente só e preciso de você agora.
1. I need you now

_**Heeey :3  
A fic é baseada na musica 'Need You Now - Lady Antebellum' :) **__**escutem antes de ler :D fica bem mais emocionante*-*'**_

link do youtube: /watch?v=1OfsZyYPLoI 

_**é minha primeira fic, então... não me matem ._.**_

_**Deixem muitas e muitas reviews *-* vou ficar feliz**_

_**Boa leitura \o/ :***_

_**obs: Em negrito são partes da letra da musica ( não diga ¬¬')**_

Ja fazia um mes,mas pareciam anos para Kagome.  
Ela não saia de casa, não retornava as ligações de seus amigos e passava a maior parte do tempo mergulhada em lembranças.

**(**_**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor**_**  
Memórias perfeitas, espalhadas por todo o chão)  
**

- Por que? - Disse a garota de olhos azuis, olhando para um porta-retrato que havia uma foto de um garoto emburrado, de aparentemente 22 anos.

- Kagome, querida? Atenda o telefone! - Kagome ouvia sua amiga gritar, mas não queria atender, queria ficar sozinha.- Você não pode se esconder mais, as coisas as vezes não são o que parecem ser...você deveria conversar com o Inuyasha.

- E você deveria ser comediante - Atendeu o telefone, mas apos dizer isso, o desligou com toda força foi para o quarto, não aguentava mais isso, parecia um pesadelo...e ela não conseguia acordar. Havia passado horas deitada no chão da sala, rodeada por suas lembranças, fotos, e um anel com o nome dele - Acabou, e eu tenho que aceitar, não é? - ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso não era verdadeiro como os de meses atras. A foto de Inuyasha só trazia mais sofrimento, mas ela não conseguia parar de olhar para ela...não queria parar.

**[flash-back]**

_- Eu te amo, você sabe disso não sabe?_

- Sei e eu também te amo - Deu um longo beijo no homem ao seu lado apos virar para ele bem séria- Ouviu esse barulho? Aposto que Sango e Miroku estão se agarrando na cozinha

_- Uma risada masculina muito alta chamou atenção das pessoas presentes na casa - Deixe pra la, Kagome...ei o que estão olhando?_

- Sua cara de bobo, devo dizer

- Cale a boca, Miroku - O homem de cabelos prateados olhou irritado para as duas pessoas que riam da situação - ei Kagome, não caia na conversa dele, pare ja de rir

_-Me desculpe -A risada dela, apesar do motivo, causava um leve arrepio em inuyasha - Miroku, onde esta Sango? Achei que estava se agarrando com ela na cozinha_

_-É, enquanto eu fico aqui com cara de idiota tentando explicar para as pessoas onde estão os noivos_

_- Ah Inuyasha, pra isso que servem os amigos. Respondendo sua pergunta, Kah - ele olhou para o lado - Estava com sango la em cima, mas ja voltamos, podem relaxar, não quebramos nada- deu um sorriso sem graça e logo depois ficou muito sério- pelo menos...eu acho_

_- SEU DESGRAÇADO DIGA QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI PRO MEU QUARTO -Inuyasha estava com os olhos esbugalhados e com uma cara e pavor -EU VOU TE MATAAAR!- Parou de gritar quando notou que ele estava chamando atenção pela segunda vez, na mesma noite -Se você quebrou ou sujou alguma coisa minha, eu..._

- Não briguem, vou ver quem esta na cozinha - a garota deu um sorriso e foi para a cozinha, só não esperava que ia encontrar Kouga, que até o momento tinha entrado na festa de penetra, ja que não era amigo de nenhum deles, e ficava dando em cima de Kagome - O que pensa que esta fazendo?

_- Meu benzinho, xuxu da minha hooorrrrrrrrrta - Kouga estava com um cara de bobo alegre impagavel...ele era bonito, tinha lindos olhos azuis. Mas kagome nunca tinha gostado dele - Venha me amar - Disse apos segurar com força os braços da garora, fazendo a mesma perder um pouco do equilibrio_

_-Ora, você esta bebado, trate de me largar, seu idiota - kagome estava presa pelos braços do homem,tentava se soltar e o homem tentava beija-la - Pare ja com isso, eu não gosto de você e tenho namorado_

- Ka-kagome? O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO ABRAÇADA COM ESSE ANIMAL? - Inuyasha estava fora de si, ele não acreditava no que estava vendo, não parecia ser nada demais, mas para ele era um absurdo - NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO. EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ!EU JA DEVERIA ESPERAR, NÃO É?Você vivia me segurando, não me deixava bater nesse inutil.

-EHHUHUHUSAUEYFGSAYGASYG - Kouga caiu sentado, rindo de tudo - EAE ZÉ, ESSA É MINHA MAE

_Inuyasha e Kagome quase cairam de desgosto - Zé?Mãe? Você esta bebado, seu idiota_

_- E o que pensava que estava acontecendo, Inuyasha? - A garota estava muito vermelha, sinal de que tinha se ofendido com o que o namorado havia gritado, ela esperava um pouco mais de confiança_

_- Ora, o que queria que eu pensasse?"Hm ele esta agarrando ela, mas não devo me preocupar...com certeza ela não quer, é, ele é só um dos caras que as garotas ficam babando, mas não tem chance contra o todo poderoso Inuyasha... eu sou mais eu" Faça-me o favor né Kagome, eu não ia adivinhar, não fique nervosinha._

_- Você é um idiota, devia confiar mais em mim...- Disse logo depois de se retirar da cozinha e sair da não podia ficar no mesmo lugar que ele , não agora que estava furiosa, precisava de pelo menos uns minutos para respirar fundo - Ah, isso só acontece comigo - ficou um pouco do lado de fora, e estranhou -inuyasha não apareceu - ele geralmente ia conversar com ela, depois de alguma briga - Ele deve ter ficado bravo - Disse enquanto entrava e encontrava uma Sango descabelada e muito confusa - o que aconteceu com você?_

-Bem, eu que pergunto - A mulher colocou as mãos na cintura - Por que o Inuyasha subiu daquele jeito? E não se preocupe comigo, estou noiva...e aproveitando

Controle-se - Kagome ficou vermelha e balançava as mãos na frente do rosto - Sua familia esta aqui,é sua festa de noivado, sua louca! E o Inuyasha...nos brigamos, mas eu vou subir pra conversar com ele.

_Dizendo isso ela se retirou e subiu rapidamente as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto, parou depois que ouviu a voz da prima - Ki-kikyou? Mas que diabos ela esta fazendo aqui? Ja disse pra ficar longe - Kagome não gostava da prima, afinal ela queria tudo que era dela, alem de magoar todos a sua volta, ela era uma pessoa horrivel, e vivia tentando roubar Inuyasha para si...- O que você pensa que... Inu-Inuyasha...vocês - Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, pegou sua bolsa e saiu de la o mais rapido que pode, ignorando todos e dirigindo diretamente para seu apartamento, em alta velocidade -_

_**[/flash-back]**_

Olá, você ligou para Kagome Higurashi, não posso atender agora, então dei... pare com isso inuyasha! Deixe seu recado apos o sinal - PIIIIIIII - Kagome...- A garota gelou no caminho para sua cama, ela deveria estar delirando, e precisava mudar a mensagem da secretaria eletronica - Não é o que parece! Atenda o telefone, eu preciso de você.

_**Espero que tenham gostado :D**_

Posso postar o proximo capitulo bem rapido...ou não ;x TUDO DEPENDE DE VOCÊS *-*

_**reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews ù.ú**_

:*


	2. I'm all alone

**Hey :) ADOREEEEI AS REVIEWS \o/ obrigaada *-* vou responde-las no final do capitulo ;)**

Boa leitura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(**Reaching for the phone 'cause, **  
Alcançando o telefone porque)**

Ela correu até o telefone e o desligou da tomada, ele duvidou dela e quando ela quis explicar, ele estava com outra, com a pessoa que ela mais odiava.

**Eu não consigo lutar mais (I can't fight it any more) **- a garota foi para o quarto, se jogou na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

Eu não sei mais o que fazer, ela não entende, eu...eu - Ele estava desesperado, estava perdendo a pessoa que ele mais se importava no mundo -

- Você é um grande idiota e não pode negar - Havia um outro rapaz com ele, esse possuia olhos azuis e cabelos preto azulado. O mesmo se encolheu com o olhar que seu melhor amigo mandou para ele - CLARO QUE NÃO FOI SUA CULPA...sou um idiota não quis dizer isso er...você tem que fazer alguma coisa.

- Sério, Miroku?E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI? FAÇA-ME O FAVOR - Inuyasha possuia lindos olhos violeta e cabelos pratos - Você não deveria estar com sua mulher?

- Sango esta tentando falar com kagome

Inuyasha não respondeu mais, foi pra janela e ficou olhando a chuva -**E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente(And I wonder if I ever cross your mind) - **Ele fechou os olhos e se lembrou do sorriso dela, do cheiro , de todo amor que a garota reservava apenas para ele - **Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo(For me it happens all the time)**

**[flash-back]**

_- Ah - Inuyasha suspirou, sabia que estava errado por um lado, mas por outro estava certo em ter ciumes - Que otimo, agora ela vai ficar irritada o resto do dia_

- Você não deveria se preocupar tanto com ela - Ele ouviu a voz conhecida, que ele não gostava nada - Minha prima não é boa o bastante pra você - Disse a mulher de olhos castanhos e pele extremamente branca, passando os dedos em sua camisa 

_- Do que você sabe Kikyou?De nada - Ele estava irritado. Kikyou era uma pessoa dificil, vivia dando em cima dele ou fazendo intrigas - O que esta fazendo aqui?_

_- Logico que vim te ver..e dar uma olhada na festa, claro - sorriu sem humor_

- Ja me viu e ja viu a festa, agora você ja pode se retirar -Sabia que essa garota só traria problemas, kagome a odiava. Olhou para a porta e saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Precisava respirar um pouco, a casa estava muito cheia - Meu Deus, que dia

- O dia pode melhorar

_- MAS QUE DIABOS! - Ele se assustou e olhou com raiva para a dona da voz- Kikyou, saia ja daqui_

_- EU REALMENTE...eu realmente não consigo entender, como você consegue prefirir a Kagome? - ela se aproximou, fazendo inuyasha recuar - você não precisa ter medo, ela não esta aqui_

_Mas ela estava enganada, Kagome ouviu sua voz e assistia tudo parada na porta, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Ela não acreditava que Inuyasha estava fazendo isso com ela, não acreditava que Kikyou podia ser tão horrivel, não acreditava em mais nada._

_- Eu ja te disse uma vez..._

- Você não precisa dizer nada - Empurrou o rapaz que estava perto da cama e se jogou sobre ele -

- O que você pensa que... Inu-Inuyasha...vocês. - Inuyasha olhou assustado, essa voz não era de Kikyou, era de Kagome. Ela havia entendido errado.

_- Não Kagome, você não entende...não é o que parece! - Inuyasha empurrou Kikyou e tentou chegar perto da namorada. Kikyou assistia tudo com um sorriso sinico_

_- Vamos Kagome, você sabia que um dia eu ia ganhar - Jogou os cabelos para o lado e encarou a prima que estava prestes a chorar - Não seja uma má perdedora_

_- ISSO NÃO É UM JOGO! - Lagrimas teimosas escorriam pelo rosto de Kagome. Ela pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo de la._

- KAGOME VOLTE AQUI!MAS QUE DROGA...VOCÊ - Ele olhava com odio para Kikyou, nunca tinha sentido tanto nojo de alguem em toda sua vida - SUA DESGRAÇADA!VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?

_- Deveria me agradecer - olhou com desdem para o rapaz a sua frente, não admitia que ninguem falasse com ela desse jeito...e afinal, ela ja tinha conseguido o que queria - foi bom pra mostrar pra ela que não pode competir comigo...agora pare com isso e venha._

_- Você me da nojo...nunca mais quero ve-la na minha frente - E saiu...desceu correndo as escadas, chamando a atenção de todos - Alguem viu a kagome?_

_- Ela saiu correndo daqui, quase me derrubou - Sango estava com a pior cara possivel, mas apenas suspirou e manteve a calma - Por que Kikyou estava la em cima?O que vocês fizeram pra Kagome?_

_- Eu não fiz nada. kagome entendeu tudo errado_

_- Trate de se explicar!E você - apontou para Kikyou que descia as escadas - fora daqui_

_- 2 semanas depois -_

Olá, você ligou para Kagome Higurashi, não posso atender agora, então dei... pare com isso inuyasha! Deixe seu recado apos o sinal - PIIIIIIII - Kagome atenda o telefone, eu preciso te explicar

O barulho denunciava que ela havia atendido - O que você quer? - Ela tentava se manter firme, mas ele sabia que ela sentia vontade de chorar.

_- Você de volta_

_- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes... fique com kikyou - E desligou_

_Mais duas longas e tristes semanas se passaram_

**[/flash-back]**

_:ooo  
Desculpem pelo capitulo pequeno _ mas pelo menos eu postei né? xD  
Ok chega de flash-back u.u rawr_

_Respondendo as _**reviews:**

Flávia G: Own obrigaada *-* todos vão começar a te invejar agora -n HUASHUSAHU s2

I'm crazy now: Ahh que bom que você esta gostando *-* aí está o segundo cap ^^ pretendo postar o terceiro logo :D continue acompanhando a fic e comentando :)_

Mee: OBRIGADA TIA *-* que bom que você gostou :) continue acompanhando a fic ùu -s *-*

Thaiia: Muito obrigada Thaia 3 aí está o segundo cap ^^ pretendo postar o terceiro logo :D [2]  
_

**Eugenia: muito obrigada 3**

AdamoNaruto: ahaha que bom que vc esta gostando :) espero que goste do segundo capitulo também e continue comentando *-* pretendo postar o terceiro capitulo logo, logo xD mas tudo depende das reviews... Não se preocupe, não vou abandonar a fic *-* e eu também odeio a Kikyou UHSAHUAS beijos :*

-Yui Heart Of Darkness-: UHASHU que linda, tia 3 obrigada ;) Não fale assim da Kagome xD ela acha que tem motivos, poxa

Liz-chan S2: ai esta o segundo capitulo o/ muito, muito obrigada *-* continue acompanhando a fic :*

**beijos :***


	3. I lost all control

**Volteei *-*' *desvia de alguma coisa* não me matem ._. desculpem a demora u_u'**

**s2s2s2**

**(It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now**

São 1:15  
Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora) 

A campainha tocou - mas quem seria há essa hora? - Kagome levantou em um pulo e foi até a porta, parou por um momento, se enchendo de esperanças...as mesmas esperanças que ela não queria ter - q-quem é?

- Papai Noel - A voz debochada era inconfundivel - Vamos, Kah...abra essa maldita porta, estou congelando - Assim que a porta foi aberta, Sango correu pra dentro da casa,se jogando em cima da amiga para um abraço, logo apos lançar um olhar de reprovação para a mesma- Você esta horrivel.

- Ai, obrigada...você não poderia me fazer mais feliz com esse seu comentario

Kagome costumava ser linda, tinha cabelos preto-azulado que chegavam até metade das costas, olhos azuis, pele branquinha, com as bochechas bem rosadas. Mas agora estava com a aparencia triste, olheiras e muito palida.

Sango apenas riu e continuou abraçando a amiga. Sango tinha longos cabelos castanhos e os olhos da mesma cor, era amiga de Kagome desde o colegial - Você sabe que sou sempre gentil, não sabe?Não faça essa cara!

- É a unica que eu tenho - A garota estava emburrada, parecia uma criança que não tinha conseguido ganhar um brinquedo - Você não deveria estar com seu noivo?

- AH! SUA INGRAAATA!- Jogou-se no sofa e fez seu drama, que era tão conhecido por kagome - vocês são iguais mesmo, Miroku me ligou contando como Inuyasha esta revoltadinho... dois ingratos, falo mesmo

- Eu...eu

- vaaamos, você sabe que estou brincando - disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos da amiga - Inuyasha esta muito chateado, ele sente sua falta

-Também sinto a dele...mas eu não posso Sango...ele...ele

- Você só precisa querer...as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem ser, ja te disse isso -O telefone tocou e Sango sabia quem silencio olhou para o telefone e logo depois pra amiga - A escolha é sua...vou esperar na cozinha

-Mas que diabos, quem ligou o telefone?- A garota estreitrou os olhos azuis - Sango...

- ... OH que pano de prato lindo...não ligue pra mim,Kagome...estou...estou observando panos de prato, É, ISSO MESMO.

**(Said I wouldn't come  
but I lost all control **

**Disse que eu não viria  
Mas perdi todo o controle) **

Kagome ficou olhando para o telefone, e no terceito toque ela atendeu...ficou em silencio no primeiro minuto, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que era ele, e que ele iria esperar.

- A-alo?

- Kagome...eu nunca..você...-ele respirou fundo e Kagome não pode deixar de imaginar seu amado passar as maos pelos cabelos e olhar pela janela...mas ela não precisava disso agora, não precisava de um motivo para ter recaidas, ele havia traido sua confiança e isso era imperdoavel.

-Acho que nos não temos nada pra conversar...eu sei o que vi

-Não. Você não sabe o que viu, e eu quero explicar.

-Não há o que explicar...

-Eu tenho muito o que explicar. Eu te amo Kagome e você sabe que também me ama

-Não...me ligue mais - Ela desligou o telefone, se encostou na parede e foi escorregando até chegar ao chao...não conseguia mais segurar as lagrimas e o seu coração estava batendo tão rapido

- Você tem certeza do que esta fazendo? - Kagome se assustou, havia se esquecido de Sango

- Não... eu só...só quero

- Ficar sozinha, como sempre -Sango suspirou e olhou pra amiga - vou te respeitar...mas não vai deixar de ser minha madrinha, só pq o Inuyasha é o padrinho, não é? - ela tentou brincar

-Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso, gelou ao se lembrar disso...mas ignorou - Não se preocupe, vou ser sua madrinha

**(and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now  
**

**preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Só preciso de você agora)  
**

Sango suspirou, olhou a amiga por um segundo, e foi pra casa. Ela sabia que seria inutil tentar obrigar Kagome a fazer alguma coisa.

- Ela é uma teimosa - deitou no sofa, ao lado do noivo que via TV - que horas Inuyasha foi pra casa?

- Ele esta deprimido, não faz muito tempo que saiu...mas disse que vai respeitar a Kagome e não vai mais ligar...ou pelo menos vai tentar - Ele olhou para futura esposa e deu um leve beijo eu sua testa - Mas assim como eu, você sabe que tudo vai acabar bem, não sabe?

- Eu não sei...esta tudo muito complicado.- Sango arregalou os olhos - Um mes, Miroku...ela nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo longe dele

- Não vamos nos preocupar agora, eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se resolver... e agora - ele levantou e observou sua noiva ficar confusa - Vou te por pra dormir - deu um sorriso malicioso ao notar que sango estava vermelha - ou não...

**s2s2s2**

*-* awwn prometo postar o capitulo 4 mais rapido do que postei esse ._. ou pelo menos vou tentar oO'

Reviews:

Eugenia: Obrigaaaada *-* continue acompanhando a fic :3 :*  
**  
AdamoNaruto: **Heey :) que bom que gostou do capitulo dois...espero que tenha gostado desse também.  
Eu tbm não sou mto fã da Kikyou, mas acho que pelo menos nessa fic ela não vai se ferrar _ assauhh quem sabe na continuação ;D espere pra ver. beeeijos  
**  
Krol-chan: **Que bom que você esta gostando *-* HUSHUSAHU sim a Kikyou atrapalha mas o Inuyasha também é meio lerdo xD...esperamos que sim :x continue lendo pra saber *-* beeijo  
**  
Izabel: **Ai bebe você é uma fofa 3 obrigada  
**  
Mandy- chan: **Obrigada sua linda :D s2³ *-*

**OBRIGADA PELAS REEEEEEVIEWS *-* continuem mandando, é**** muito ****importante pra mim**


	4. Another shot of whiskey

**Oiii gente *-*...*desvia de uma pedra* ME DESCULPEM A DEMOOORA AHH ;-; eu não abandonei a fic. ._. aaawn**

ai esta outro capitulo

s2s2s2s2s2s2  
  
Estava muito tarde, mas Kagome não conseguia dormir. Ela não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa, estava ficando louca... Levantou da cama e foi beber alguma coisa, talvez isso desse sono, afinal, como diria Inuyasha: "Amor, você sempre foi muito fraquinha pra bebida, fica com sono ou bobinha rapidinho... devo me aproveitar?" - E logo depois eu socava o braço dele e ele me abraçava... Ah Inuyasha - Kagome decidiu beber Uísque... Ela gostava , e sabia que Inuyasha adorava.

**(Another shot of whiskey,  
can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

Outra dose de uísque  
Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta  
Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando  
Da maneira que fazia antes  
E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo)

Kagome bebia enquanto se lembrava de todas as brigas e de todos os momentos felizes com Inuyasha, não conseguia deixar de olhar para a porta, ele sempre entrava correndo e falando alto, puxava Kagome e a beijava, ou abraçava. Apesar de não querer ela estava sentindo uma saudade louca disso.

**( ****It's a quarter after one, ****  
****I'm a little drunk,****  
****And I need you now****  
****Said I wouldn't call ****  
****but I lost all control and I need you now ****  
****And I don't know how I can do without, ****  
****I just need you now )**

São 1:15**  
****Estou um pouco bêbado****  
****E eu preciso de você agora****  
****Disse que não ia ligar****  
****Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora****  
****E não sei como sobreviver****  
****Eu só preciso de você agora**

**oh ohhh...**

**2 meses depois**

SE ACALME MULHER - Kagome estava ficando desesperada junto com a amiga, não conseguia arrumar o cabelo dela e muito menos fazer a maquiagem - Sango, Miroku esta esperando... E VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA FAZER A MALDITA MAQUIAGEM. - Não conseguiu deixar de gargalhar ao ver a cara de indignação com que Sango lhe encarou.

Você não sabe como isso é difícil - ela sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça - eu não posso errar, não posso cair..ai meu Deus esse é o dia mais feliz e mais desesperador da minha vida

- Inuyasha... ele não vai te deixar cair

-Sei que não...espero que não - Sango suspirou – Vocês não se falaram mais, não é?De uma chance Kagome... já fazem dois meses e você continua toda depressiva, e ele também. Se conversar com ele hoje, agradeça por mim, foi meu único amigo que aceitou ser padrinho e ainda entrar comigo na igreja.

- Não se preocupe... Sango

- o que?

-VOCÊ ESTA ATRASADA, DROGA

Kagome finalmente conseguiu arrumar o cabelo e fazer a maquiagem da garota, e correu desesperada pra igreja - awn - suspirou de alivio, tudo estava dando certo

- E então - ele riu ao notar que a garota estava ofegante - isso tudo é emoção por estar comigo ou Sango te deu trabalho? – Era a primeira vez que via Inuyasha depois de meses... e ele continuava tão perfeito quanto antes, mas agora possuía um brilho triste no olhar – espero que não se importe de pelo menos voltar a falar comigo...

- Engraçadinho - suspirou - as duas coisas, e eu não me importo... Não me importo – abaixou a cabeça - vamos entrar? Miroku já deve estar todo descabelado de tanto desespero.

- Vamos... Eu ainda tenho que voltar correndo pra buscar Sango – ele não olhou mais para os olhos da ex namorada.

- Ah, ela pediu pra agradecer... Por estar fazendo isso, sabe? – ele não respondeu

Tudo ocorreu bem durante o casamento, Sango chorou um pouco e se perdeu nos olhos de Miroku, demorando um pouco para dizer o sim...e gritou quando notou o olhar do noivo - EU ACEITO,ACEITO AI MEU DEUS ME AJUDE

Kagome não pode deixar de rir, e foi acompanhada por Miroku e Inuyasha, que até então estava calado... Isso deixou Sango furiosa, mas ela acabou se acalmando.

Na festa

- Eu não acredito que dei aquele grito no meio da igreja

- Você estava nervosa, meu amor

- Você não viu na hora da maquiagem... Ela estava louca

- É e na hora de entrar só faltava me derrubar de tão rápido que queria andar

- Querem parar? Já passei vergonha demais por hoje - Sango estava vermelha, mas acabou rindo, sendo contagiada pela risada dos amigos - idiotas

Inuyasha se levantou e olhou pro salão, viu as pessoas dançando e não teve duvida do que queria fazer.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? - Kagome estava muito vermelha, todos estavam olhando pro casal, Sango e Miroku prendiam a respiração esperando pelo pior... Foi então que Inuyasha puxou Kagome e olhou novamente em seus olhos- Ora Kagome, estão todos aqui, é uma data especial e eu não quero ficar sem dançar, pelo menos uma vez com você- arrastou Kagome até onde os outros casais dançavam e começou a dançar uma musica lenta - Passamos por muitas coisas...coisas boas, coisas ruins... Mas parece que não resistimos, não é?

- Você muito bem o que aconteceu Inuyasha, não vamos voltar nesse assunto... por favor, machuca

- Então você acha que não me machuca também? Eu não fiz nada Kagome, acha mesmo que eu faria aquilo com você?

- Que lindo... O casal voltou?

**S2s2s2s2s2s2**

**Me desculpem MESMO a demora ._. Estava sem criatividade... E SÓ RECEBI 3 REEEEVIEWS u_u hmm... mas que seja eu adorei :) graças a essas 3 reviews que eu criei coragem de postar mais esse capitulo.**

**AdamoNaruto: não me mate _ dessa vez eu demorei um pouco mais UHASUH espero que não tenha abandonado a fic ._.  
Continuação? Coomo eu disse só depende de vocês ;x**

**Ayame Gawaine****: que bom que você esta gostando da fic *-* fico muito feliz... Mesmo pq tem uma fic sua que eu AMEI :) "****O Garoto Da Máscara Negra****" logo, logo vou deixar uma review.**

Eugenia: muito obrigada, amiga s2


	5. Remain your funny valentine

**Hi ****J**** desculpem a demora :/ o colégio esta me matando e eu não estou com muita criatividade...NÃO eu não vou abandonar a fic xD  
Eu estava pensando e decidi que a fanfic vai ficar meio grande e a musica Need you now já esta acabando, então eu vou colocar outra musica no meio ****J**** quem me passou essa musica foi minha amiga Flávia Gabriella ****J**** sigam no twitter: Flaviag_  
e me sigam também: Suusans2  
é isso =D a musica que vou usar é a ****Blind – placebo ;) espero que gostem!Boa leitura****.**

**S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2**

_- Então você acha que não me machuca também? Eu não fiz nada Kagome, acha mesmo que eu faria aquilo com você?_

- Que lindo... O casal voltou?

Kagome conhecia aquela voz... Olhou para a dona da mesma com desprezo e não disse nada, apenas se soltou de Inuyasha e foi pra fora do salão e festas.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Já não disse pra ficar longe de mim?

- Vamos Inuyasha, é claro que eu te fiz um favor, te livrei dessa garota sem sal. eu sei que você gostou da noite que tudo começou – Kikyou passava os dedos nos primeiros botões da camisa branca de Inuyasha – E você não pareceu resistir quando te beijei no dia seguinte.

- Primeiro: Eu amo a Kagome, e ela não é nem um pouco sem sal – sorriu satisfeito quando a mulher bufou – Segundo: Eu estava bêbado, achei que era Kagome. Você acha mesmo que eu ia gostar de te beijar em algum momento?Você é vulgar, e só tenta se aproximar pra separar Kagome de mim. Agora me diga... Por quê?

- Você é um idiota mesmo – Os olhos negros se estreitaram – Cansei de perder meu tempo com você... E corrigindo o que você disse: eu JÁ afastei Kagome de você, querido – abriu um sorriso enorme após dizer isso - Aproveite o resto da festa – Kikyou saiu seguida dos olhares furiosos de Sango e Miroku... Inuyasha estava muito preocupado procurando Kagome.

- O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui, Sango?

- Desculpe Miroku, eu estou tão irritada quanto você – Sango olhou para o marido com uma ruga de preocupação na testa – Ela é da família de Kagome, não podia deixar de convidar... Achei que ela teria um pouco e dignidade e não colocaria nem um dedo dentro dessa festa. – suspirou pesadamente – Espero que Kagome esteja bem.

Quem ela pensa que é pra aparecer assim?- Kagome se jogou no pequeno sofá que havia em sua sala – Isso não importa agora... Tenho que mandar uma mensagem pra Sango e Miroku, me desculpando. Acabei nem me despedindo deles.

_Sangooo,  
Parabéns mais uma vez. __J__ Vou morrer de saudades:/ aproveite a lua de mel e me conte tudo depois!  
Desculpe-me por ter saído tão derrepente.  
Eu te amo demais s2 mande um beijo para Miroku._

Kagome

Suspiro - Ela vai me perdoar... Pelo menos eu acho – Alguém bateu na porta. Claro que Kagome estranhou, eram 01h15 AM. – deve ser a vizinha... será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Abriu a porta, e gelou com o que viu.

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all  
It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Oh baby I need you now.**

**(****Sim, eu prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada  
São 1:15  
Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora  
Eu disse que não ligaria  
Mas estou um pouco bêbado e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Eu só preciso de você agora  
Eu só preciso de você agora  
Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora... )  
**

Não, não é a vizinha. -Inuyasha se aproximou um pouco - Você Não Pode Fugir mais. Desculpe-me, mas eu preciso de você agora... E sempre – Inuyasha não esperou a resposta, entrou no apartamento e abraçou Kagome, que até o momento estava em choque – Não deixe que aquela mulher acabe com tudo.

Apenas me abrace – afundou o rosto no peito de Inuyasha e fechou os olhos – apenas essa noite, eu não quero me lembrar dos problemas agora... Dos nossos problemas.

**[Aqui começa a nova musica, galera]  
If I could tear you from the ceiling**

**And guarantee a source divine**

**Rid you of possessions fleeting**

**Remain your funny valentine**

**(****Se eu pudesse te fazer passar dos limites**

**E garantir uma fonte divina**

**Te livrar da vontade de ir embora**

**Permanecer o seu namorado engraçado)**

- É o que eu mais quero, mas não apenas por uma noite – Ele fazia carinho nos cabelos de Kagome – O que te faz mudar de ideia?

- Eu também preciso de você...

- Então por que diabos estamos lutando contra isso? Kagome – Segurou os braços da garota e olhou em seus olhos – Não aconteceu nada entre mim e Kikyou. amo você, só você

- Para fazer algumas coisas, não é preciso amar

- Sim, eu concordo com você. – Kagome arregalou os olhos – Mas quando se ama alguém, tudo muda. Eu amo você, e não poderia abraçar outra pessoa, beijar outra pessoa... Não poderia.

Silencio. Kagome não lutou contra as lagrimas solitárias, respirou fundo e olhou novamente nos olhos e Inuyasha – Eu... Eu vou te dar outra chance.

Bem, Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas esmagou os lábios de Kagome contra os seus. Aquela noite era deles, apenas deles... Não havia espaço para mais ninguém.

- Eu esperei tanto por isso, tanto... Não me deixe mais!Eu não sou ninguém sem você

-Você é sim... mas entendo o que quer dizer – Kagome sorriu e abraçou Inuyasha mais forte

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso

**  
Don't go and leave me**

**And please don't drive me blind**

**Don't go and leave me**

**And please don't drive me blind**

(Não vá e me deixe

**E por favor não me deixe cego**

**Não vá e me deixe**

**E por favor não me deixe cego)**

Olha Mi – colocou o celular quase na cara do marido e sorriu- Acho que vou ligar pra ela, ver se esta tudo bem.

- Você tem certeza? E se Inuyasha estiver com ela?

-Claro que não vai estar. Não é possível, pelo menos não agora – disse discando o numero do celular da amiga

Chamou uma, duas, três, quadro

- Ela deve estar no banho

-Essa hora? Só se ela se afogou! 

- MIROKU

-N-nãão Sangozinha, eu estou brincando – Miroku sorriu amarelo – ligue, ligue

Chamou uma, duas, três

- ALO?

-I-Inuyasha? Er... – Sango estava em choque e feliz ao mesmo tempo... Em choque por que não esperava que Inuyasha atendesse, e feliz pela amiga - O-oi Inuyasha, como vai a família?

- Escuta Sango, estamos meio ocupados agora – E desligou o telefone

-Sango? Sango o que foi?

- Ele desligou na minha cara... O DELINQUENTE DESLIGOU NA MINHA CARA! Vou arrancar as orelhas dele

-QUEEEM?

-Papar Noel – sorriu sarcástica para o marido- Claro que foi o isso não importa agora.

-Isso mesmo. Estamos em lua-de-mel

-Você é um tarado!-Sango sorriu, deitou ao lado e Miroku e o abraçou

-Cheguei

-Como foi?

-Eu não vou mais fazer isso!Não quero mais nem olhar na cara daquele cachorro.

-Isso não é uma escolha sua...

-Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer o que fazer?

-Sou o Homem que te da boa vida, seu coleguinha- sorriu sarcástico - e o homem que pode TIRAR sua vida... Ou te deixar na merda de um jeito, que você mesma vai pedir pra morrer.

-Não faria isso.

-Eu faria sim – O homem sorriu com ódio para a garota – Kikyou, Kikyou... Você se faz de esperta, mas é tão lerda. Vamos ficar longe por um tempo, mas não pense que isso acabou. Kagome vai ser minha.

-Você só quer fazer Inuyasha sofrer.

-Não tenha tenta certeza.

S2s2s2s2s2s2

Esse capitulo ficou maior :D (ou não)  
Continuem acompanhando a fic *-* beeijo :*

Reviews s2

**AdamoNaruto: Me desculpe a demora xD no próximo vou tentar ser mais rápida *-* Obrigada por ler a fic s2 :***

**Ayame Gawaine****: Não ficou fantasioso não *-* eu amei mesmo a fanfic "****O Garoto Da Máscara Negra" Sério :) acho que deveria ter continuação hein!  
UHASHUSA ahh eu também gostei de escrever o capitulo 4 :D espero que também goste desse *-* continue acompanhando a fic s2 beijo**

**Naty: MANAAA *-* UHASHUA se ela o mandar sentar tanto assim ele morrer xDD mentira também acho que ela devia fazer isso ùú e fique tranqüila que logo eu dou um jeito na Kikyou xD(ou não) te amo e continue acompanhando a fic s2**


	6. I dream about you all the time

_**Faz quanto tempo que não entro no fanfiction pra continuar essa fic?**_

_**Quero pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto :/ mas eu não tinha idéia de como continuar, depois veio meu cursinho integral, tendo aula até nos fins de semana...  
DESCULPEM :/ mas eu prometo que vou continuar essa fic :) **__** os caps vão demorar pra sair, mas eu NÃO vou abandonar. **_

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Kagome acordou cedo na manhã seguinte... Olhou no relógio e não pode deixar de sorrir quando se lembrou de tudo que tinha acontecido noite passada... Ela havia dado mais uma chance para Inuyasha e por incrível que pareça não estava arrependida.

Ligou o radio e ouviu parte de uma das musicas que mais ouviu quando estava separada de Inuyasha... Trazia muitas lembranças.

**If I could tear you from the ceiling**

**I know best have tried**

**I'd fill your every breath with meaning**

**And find a place we both could hide  
**

_[Se eu pudesse te fazer passar dos limites_

_Eu sei que eu tenho tentado o melhor_

_Colocaria sentido em cada respirar seu_

_E acharia um lugar onde nós dois pudéssemos nos esconder]_

**Don't go and leave me**

**And please don't drive me blind**

**Don't go and leave me**

**And please don't drive me blind  
**

_[Não vá e me deixe_

_E por favor não me deixe cego_

_Não vá e me deixe_

_E por favor não me deixe cego_

**You don't believe me**

**But you do this every time**

**Please don't drive me blind**

**Please don't drive me blind  
[**_Você não acredita em mim_

_Mas você faz isso toda vez_

_Por favor não me deixe cego_

_Por favor não me deixe cego]_

**[I know you're broken**

**I know you're broken**

**I know you're broken]**

**I know you're broken**

**I know you're broken**

**I know you're broken**

_[Eu sei que você está quebrado_

_Eu sei que você está quebrado_

_Eu sei que você está quebrado]_

**If I could tear you from the ceiling**

**I'd freeze us both in time**

**And find a brand new way of seeing**

**Your eyes forever glued to mine**

_[Se eu pudesse te fazer passar dos limites_

_Eu congelaria nós dois no tempo,_

_E encontraria um novo jeito de ver as coisas_

_Seus olhos pra sempre juntos aos meus]_

**Don't go and leave me**

**And please don't drive me blind**

**Don't go and leave me**

**And please don't drive me blind**

_[Não vá e me deixe_

_E por favor não me deixe cego_

_Não vá e me deixe_

_E por favor não me deixe cego_

_]_

**And please don't drive me blind**

**And please don't drive me blind**

**And please don't drive me blind**

**And please don't drive me blind**

**[**_E por favor não me deixe cego_

_E por favor não me deixe cego_

_E por favor não me deixe cego_

_E por favor não me deixe cego]_

**I know you're broken**

**I know you're broken**

**I know you're broken**

_[Eu sei que você está quebrado_

_Eu sei que você está quebrado_

_Eu sei qur você está quebrado]_

- Eu me lembro dessa

- É... Você tocou pra mim quando eu fiz 12 anos e estava me mudando... Foi mais difícil ainda te deixar.

-Era minha única esperança – Inuyasha riu lembrando-se de como chorava no aeroporto – foi nesse dia também que eu te beijei pela primeira vez.

-Sim, e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer!Não sabia se chorava mais ainda por ser correspondida e precisar ir embora, ou se fugia com você!

- Foi horrível!Dei graças a Deus quando você voltou

Kagome passou as mãos pelo rosto do namorado e sorriu – Parece que já nos separaram muitas vezes, não é?

- Tentaram... Mas não conseguiram e nem vão conseguir. Eu te amo demais pra te deixar ir.

- ISSO – Kagome se jogou em cima do namorado, fazendo com que o mesmo perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse com ela no chão – Eu quero esquecer toda dor que passamos... Não quero mais pensar nisso, não quero me lembrar, não quero nada!

-nada?

- quero você!

Era tudo que ele precisava ouvir

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

O QUE SERA QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO LA? – Sango andava de um lado pro outro no quarto enquanto Miroku tomava banho

- posso ir ai e te mostrar, Sangozinha- O rapaz disse sorrindo e entrando no quarto.

-Você não estava no banho?

-Estava, mas quando o dever me chama nada pode me impedir!- disse com o peito estufado, fazendo uma imitação barata de um super-herói

-Céus... –Sango ria, mas sabia que não podia continuar com aquilo por muito tempo, tinha combinado de sair com Miroku e não podia passar mais um dia trancada no hotel... Três dias já eram o bastante - As pessoas vão começar a comentar.

-Boneca, todos comentam sobre Miroku– olhou para se mesmo no espelho- quem resiste?Digo, Digo- disse desviando de algum objeto não identificado- estamos em lua de mel, amor... Ninguém repara nessas coisas!

- Bom, acho que não há problema em ficar um tempo no quarto... Mas não agora. Vamos pra piscina, amooor

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

-Eu fiz uma musica pra você

- Quando?

- Quando tudo aconteceu... Eu estava tão acabado – suspirou – Precisava me ocupar com alguma coisa, e a primeira coisa que vi foi meu violão... No fim eu continuei pensando em você.

-Ah Inuyasha...

- Quer que eu te mostre?

- Claro que eu quero!- Kagome sentou e bateu palmas como se fosse uma garotinha de nove anos – Céus... Acho que no fim não mudamos muito!Eu fazia isso quando era pequena e você queria me mostrar algo. Você sempre me deixava curiosa

- Você ainda é pequena.

- O que?

- Nada!- Pegou o violão, olhou pra namorada e começou a tocar

[Ok, coloquei OUTRA musica! Isso esta praticamente um musical HAHAHA escutem enquanto estão lendo vale a pena "3 Doors Down- Here Without You"]

**A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate**

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**_[Cem dias me fizeram mais velho_

_Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito._

_Mas todas as milhas que nos separam_

_Elas desaparecem agora, enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto.]_

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight, it's only you and me**

_[estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite só existe você e eu.]_

**The miles just keep rolling**

**Is the people leave a way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it** **gets better as be we go**

[A distância continua aumentando

Enquanto as pessoas deixam de se falar

Dizem que esta vida está sobrecarregada

Mas espero que isso melhore com o passar do tempo

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl, it's only you and me**

_[Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite, somos só você e eu]_

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

_[Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá_

_Isso se torna mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor_

_E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito_

_Isso se tornará mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor]_

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl, it's only you and me**

_[Estou aqui sem você amor_

_Mas você continua em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você amor_

_E sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Estou aqui sem você_

_Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite garota, somos só você e eu.]_

- O que achou?

-É linda!- Kagome queria chorar... Mas dessa vez não era de tristeza

- você sempre foi muito chorona- Bagunçou os cabelos da garota que apenas sorriu e o abraçou- Você sempre esteve comigo, mesmo não querendo.

- Eu queria.,..era tudo que eu queria!

Ficaram assim o resto do dia... O telefone tocava, mas nada era mais importante do que aproveitar aquele momento. Eram apenas os dois, Inuyasha e Kagome.

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

-Abusados, nem atenderam o telefone

- É melhor assim!Vamos chegar de surpresa daqui quatro dias e invadir o apartamento deles no meio da noite – Miroku riu como se fosse um super-vilão

-Você não era o super-herói? – Sango observava o marido e ria- gostei dessa idéia, vai ser uma grande surpresa... Só espero não chegar na hora errada – corou só de pensar na possibilidade

- SERIA PERFEITO - Miroku gargalhava- Ok, vou me comportar.

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

**Hoje estou correndo aqui, então não vou responder as reviews nessa cap...mas no cap 6 vou responder todas que eu não respondi ainda :D e as novas tbm!(Espero receber reviews...por favor? :/ )**

**beijos!**


	7. Temporary happiness?

**-Desvia de um tomate- Aaaaah me desculpeem x.x falo com vocês no final da fic! -some-**

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

**-Quatro dias depois-**

-Ei, Kagome- Inuyasha disse abrindo a porta do banheiro- Não acha que ja demorou tempo demais aí?

-Ai, mas qual é o problema?Não faz nem 10 minutos!

-Já faz uma hora.

-CREMDEUSPAI MINHA CONTA DE LUZ-Kagome disse tateando o porta toalhas

-Não se esqueça da conta de água!

-Obrigada, Inuyasha- disse ao se cobrir com a toalha e encarar o namorado- como vivi tanto

tempo sem ter você para me lembrar de minhas contas?

-Não faço idéia!Seria um acontecimento sobrenatual? - disse rindo- Vamos atrasar, não vamos conseguir entrar no cinema e ai...-Se aproximou da namorada fazendo com que a mesma desse um passo para trás- EU vou escolher o que vamos fazer - disse com um sorriso malicioso

-Oh, céus!  
**s2s2s2s2s2s2  
**  
-awn, bom dia - Sango esticou todo seu corpo e se escorou no marido- que horas é nosso voô mesmo?

-Ah, não se preocupe com isso - Miroku sorriu pegando as passagens- São só 9h30 e nosso voô é...

-...

-...

-E nosso voô é...?

- er -riu nervoso ao encarar a esposa**- **as 10h.

-CREMDEUSPAITODOPODEROSO - disse caindo da cama- COMO ISSO PODE ACONTECER?COMO? - estava descabelada, atrasada e de pijama, o que mais podia dar errado?- VOCÊ!-Disse apontando pro marido que tentava de uma forma bizarra colocar todas as roupas de uma vez em uma única mala.

- Oh, eu juro não ter culpa e...-parou ao ouvir um barulho de algo se quebrando -...

-O que foi isso?

-Não deve ter sido nada, veja - apontou para a mala fechada e estufou o peito- Eu consegui  
fechar!E como não poderia? Com tamanha força que tenho!

-Por que você colocou tudo em uma mala só, se Inuyasha nos emprestou 4 malas?

-...Nós temos 4 malas?

Foi o tempo de dizer e a mala literalmente explodir, espalhando roupas pelo quarto inteiro

-Miroku...

-S-sim?

-Por que eu me casei com você?

-Devido ao meu físico impecavel?

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

_"Eu tenho que me livrar desse imbecil, não aguento mais viver desse jeito"-_Suspirou- E pensar que eu reclamava da minha vida.

-Falando sozinha Kikyou?-O homem entrou no quarto da mesma com o sorriso amargo que ela tanto conhecia- Devia levantar essa bunda daí, e ir fazer alguma coisa...Fiquei sabendo que nosso casal favorito voltou.

-Anda seguindo as pessoas, Naraku?Não poderia saber se não fizesse isso- sorriu irônica- Eu não sei se quero mais fazer parte desse seu plano imundo -E caiu, não por alguma queda de pressão e sim pelo tapa que havia levado...Já era quase uma rotina- argh- cuspiu um pouco de sangue e olhou com ódio para o homem que estava na sua frente-

-Oh, você sujou o meu tapete limpinho!

-MEU tapete!

O homem sorriu, quase que docemente e se aproximou da moça caida no chão que não deixou de estremecer, fazendo com que o mesmo desse um sorriso mais largo

-Você só esta viva, porque EU quero, só come porque EU te alimento, só não foi jogada na rua porque EU paguei suas dividas...e Você é tão ingrata assim?tsc, tsc, tsc

-VOCÊ É LOUCO!

-Não sou louco, quero algo que é meu - Andou até a janela e olhou sem expressão alguma para rua- E aquele imundo do Taisho roubou de mim.

-Por que?Inuyasha não roubou nada de você!Aquele dinheiro não é seu e Kagome nem sabe o seu nome.

-Mas saberá!Assim que eu acabar com aquele desgraçado e pegar o dinheiro que aquele velho otário do pai dele, deixou pra ele...E não pra mim que realmente merecia!Se eu tivesse recebido aquele dinheiro..-aproximou-se da mulher no chão, colocando suas mãos em cima das dela, de forma que a mesma não pudesse se mover-Foi sorte Você ter aparecido.- Deu um beijo no pescoço de Kikyou que tremia - Tão revoltada...Chorando por não ser Kagome. Invejando a vida de alguém, justamente por não ter capacidade de construir uma vida digna!E quem melhor para invejar e tentar sabotar, do que a prima indefesa, que morou com você por alguns anos, não é?

-EU NUNCA QUIS SER AQUELA VADIA!TIRE SUAS MÃOS DE MIM!

-Vadia?-Riu e abriu alguns botões da blusa da mulher - Acho que você esta confundindo Kagome com você...Vocês nem são tão parecidas assim, amor.-arrancou a blusa da mesma -Eu tive tanta sorte de encontrar com você...Logo a priminha da namorada da pessoa que eu mais odeio.-Riu alto - Você vai continuar tentando acabar com aquele namoro ridículo-

-E se eu não concordar com isso?Eu posso te entregar pra polícia!

-HÁ!Você será presa junta comigo-Olhou séria pra mulher que o olhava com maior pânico do que antes - Você já me ajudou a matar e a mentir, esqueceu?Não sei por que tanta indignação, você sempre quis tudo da Kagome pra você.Eu só quero a mesma coisa,só que quero tudo daquele animal...Quero ver o sofrimento dele.

-Você é um psicopata!

-Posso até ser...E depois que eu acabar com você...-sorriu- Você vai se vestir, e procurar um meio de me dar o que eu quero.  
**  
s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2  
**  
-Já são 3h da manhã, eu não vou invadir o apartamento dela!

-Vamos, Sango- Os olhos de Miroku brilhavam como os de uma criança que queria um brinquedo- Não estamos fazendo nada de mal -disse olhando pelo buraco da fechadura- esta tudo escuro

-Lógico, seu animal- disse levantando as mãos e olhando pro marido como se o mesmo tivesse algum problema mental- São 3h da manhã!

-Ah mas isso não quer dizer nada!

- Ai, ai -Suspiro-

-Vou abrir a porta -disse logo após pegar de baixo do tapete a chave reserva - Quase la ...Quase, Quase e...-Parou de falar ao sentir alguem segurar sua camisa e levanta-lo um pouco, como se o mesmo fosse um garotinho

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? - Inuyasha o olhava com um sorriso irônico, enquanto kagome abraçava Sango e ria da situação

-Oh, essa não é a nossa casa?-Miroku disse com um sorriso amarelo -Mas que absurdo eu me enganeeei-Disse colocando as mãos na cabeça, como se fosse um ator bem ruim-Estamos tão cansados que erramos de apartamento!

-Ele é sempre assim?-Kagome olhou da amiga, para Inuyasha que colocava as maos nos proprios olhos, e provavelmente se perguntava mentalmente como tinha arrumado um amigo tão idiota.

-Na maioria das vezes- Sango suspirou e logo depois acabou rindo  
**  
s2s2s2s2s2  
Heeey :) Eu demorei mesmo pra fazer esse cap -suspiro- Sinto muito!  
Eu estava sem idéias, tudo que eu escrevia ficava ruim...Entãão eu demorei haha x.x  
Já sei exatamente como essa fic termina , então acho que daqui pra frente será mais facil!  
Eeeeeu quero reviews!Esse capítulo ficou legal, vai?Me digam o que acharam!**

Respostas das reviews:

Ayame Gawaine:**Siiim, não quero que essa fic fique muito curta!hahaha mas, já tenho o final dela na minha cabeça *-* espero que todo mundo aqui goste!  
É verdade, no anime a Kikyou nem é tão ruim...Mas eu continuo não gostando dela!Ela sempre da um jeito de atrapalhar!  
O Miroku sempre um amor HJAHAHASSAUHASHU  
Se eu fosse a Sango também estaria muito feliz *-* tanta coisa boa acontecendo...Mas será que vai continuar assim?  
E você acertou, nosso "querido" Naraku esta na fic...O que sera que vai rolar?  
É, a fic fez um aaano ashuashu nem acredito nisso *-* e é por pessoas como você, que acompanham a fic e sempre deixam um recadinho, que eu demoro mas tenho forças pra continuar escrevendo!  
Espero que você não tenha me abandonado...Eu demorei mas não abandonei a fic!  
O que achou desse capítulo?  
Beijos!  
**

**s2s2s2s2  
**  
Naty: **Mana, linda!Obrigada por estar acompanhando essa fic desde o começo!  
Sim, eu pensei em fazer a porta bater na cara do Inu, mas depois fiquei com muita dó auashu  
Talvez os capítulos felizes estejam terminando...Pelo menos por um tempo huasuhas veremos o que vai acontecer!  
Amo você! beijos**

s2s2s2s2s2

AdamoNaruto:**Você abandonou minha fiiic?T-T espero que não!Ta aí mais um capítulo, espero que goste. Beijos**

s2s2s2s2s2

S-chan:**Que bom que esta gostando da Fic!Nesse capítulo eu não coloquei musicas, achei melhor variar um pouco ashuhuas o cap anterior ficou com duas musicas inteiras x.x  
Espero que não tenha abandonado a fic!Beeijos**

s2s2s2s2s2s2

Sra Kagome Taisho **:****Muito obrigada por tirar um tempinho pra ler minha fic aaah *-* Fico muito feliz!Eu adoro a maioria das fic que você escreve!**  
**Eu li a fic que vc escreveu com uma pequena parte inspirada na minha e achei incrível!Me deixcu muito feliz por saber que uma fic como a minha, conseguiu inspirar alguém que escreve tão bem como você.**  
**Espero que continue lendo minha fic *-* Beijos!**

**s2s2s2s2s2**  
**Até o próximo capítulo! o/**


	8. Happiness and darkness

_**~ATENÇÃO!POR FAVOR, LEIAM O QUE EU TENHO A DIZER ANTES DE COMEÇAREM A LEITURA!~**_

Hey,

Depois de _muito_ tempo eu resolvi escrever mais um capitulo!

Fiquei** muito chateada** por ter recebido apenas duas reviews -suspiro- cada review significa muito pra mim e eu **adorei** ter recebido essas duas ultimas, principalmente porque foram duas amigas muito queridas que enviaram...Mas eu **REALMENTE PRECISO** saber se vocês estão gostando da fanfic, o que precisa ser mudado, etc!Não da pra continuar sem saber se vocês estão gostando!

Então é isso - respira fundo-** eu quero MESMO terminar essa fanfic**, mas quero saber o que vocês estão achando, ok?Por favor, gente!Não custa nada, não vai demorar nem 5 minutos...

Espero que gostem do capitulo, o próximo só depende de vocês.

**~Boa leitura~**

* * *

- Eu não estava tentando invadir! - Miroku gesticulava enquanto era empurrado pra dentro do apartamento de kagome - Eu apenas me enganei, quem nunca errou de apartamento?

- Cale a boca, homem!Só esta piorando as coisas para nós!

- E você esqueceu como se conta também, né?Porque estamos no 12° andar e você mora no 5° andar! - Inuyasha riu, de que adiantava se irritar com Miroku?Discutir com alguém que na 8° série tentou convencer o diretor de que não foi para a escola porque aliens haviam capturado sua família seria perda de tempo.

- Nós já jantamos, mas faço questão de preparar algo para vocês - Kagome fechou os olhos e sorriu como se fosse uma criança de 5 anos - devem estar com fome!

- Kagome, minha musa, rainha, Deusa - Miroku abraçava as pernas de Kagome como se a vida do mesmo dependesse disso - Como alguém idiota como Inuyasha pode ter conquistado alguém tão gentil como você?

- Até ontem eu era musa dele - Sango disse próxima a Inuyasha que havia novamente colocado as mãos no rosto, como se estivesse se perguntando onde havia errado, ou qual era o pecado que tinha que pagar pra ter que ter logo o Miroku como melhor amigo.

- Pois é...E se eu fosse você segurava o seu marido, antes que ele se acidente...Pessoas sofrem acidentes!Nunca se sabe quando uma janela estará aberta e também...Pra onde eles foram?

-Estamos na cozinha- Kagome gritou- achamos melhor não interromper a discussão tão interessante que estavam tendo.

-Kagome de que lado você esta?Do meu lado ou do... - Inuyasha parou e ficou olhando chocado para a cena que estava vendo...Quase caiu quando Sango bateu em suas costas.

- Inuyasha, se você ficar parando no meio do caminho nós é que vamos cair de alguma janela ou escada - Disse após desviar do mesmo e finalmente aparecer - O...que - foi cortada por uma risada masculina e extremamente alta - Isso NÃO é engraçado, Inuyasha!O que diabos você esta fazendo, Miroku? - Sango sacudia as mãos enquanto andava até o marido, que estava sentado com um babador e um pequeno arco rosa para cabelos prendendo sua franja enquanto comia.

- Qual é a graça?Eu preciso mesmo cortar o cabelo, não consigo nem comer direito!

-Esta um tanto quanto...diferente - Kagome ria apoiada na pia, acompanhada de Inuyasha que fez questão de ir até o amigo, apontar-lhe um dedo e rir como se os mesmos ainda estivessem na escola-

- Kagome, MULHER DE DEUS! - Sango andava em círculos ainda sacudindo as mãos- eu demoro pra achar um homem, quando eu encontro, demoro pra faze-lo usar o cérebro e me pedir em casamento, E QUANDO ME CASO...VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COM ELE! - Parou, olhou mais uma vez para o marido e suspirou derrotada- Por que eu não posso gostar de pessoas normais?

- Por que o normal é chato, meu amor - Miroku pegou o babador e passou na boca como se tivesse 3 anos- E você é perdidamente apaixonada por esse meu peitoral, ninguém resiste, sou quase aquele ator que fez o capitão America no ultimo filme que saiu...só que mais bonito, homem, moreno e -soltou os cabelos da tiara e olhou para a mulher - irresistível.

- Acho que seu marido é apaixonado por ele mesmo, Sango...

- Sim - disse a garota antes de arrancar o babador de Miroku e segurar as orelhas do mesmo - vamos pra casa lavar uma louça porque se continuar desse jeito eu tô lascada!

- Você não vai comer, Sango?

-Não, Kagome...Precisamos lavar louça agora!

- Ah, entendo bem como é isso - riu

- Mulher acabamos de voltar de viagem, como assim louça?- Miroku resolveu se calar depois do olhar que recebeu da esposa- Ah...aquela louça - E riu sem graça olhando com cara de interrogação para Inuyasha logo depois.

- Kagome o dia que eu fizer algo do tipo ou for tão idiota e lento você pode...-Inuyasha ficou olhando para a mesa - aquilo ali é o meu...Ramem?

- Sango pensando bem acho que temos muita louça, roupa e tudo mais para lavar em casa, vamos logo porque né?Tempo é dinheiro - disse Miroku puxando a esposa para longe da cozinha-

- O meu...Ramem? - Inuyasha se sentou e continuou olhando pro potinho vazio -

- E também precisamos arrumar as malas, veja só quanta coisa!kagome queriiiiiiiida nos vemos logo mais. - Sorriu amarelo uma ultima vez antes de sair pela porta arrastando a esposa pelo braço -

- Kagome, você deu o meu ramem pra ele...Você não pode dar um ramem de um homem para outro!

-Inuyasha, graças a você eu tenho milhões de ramens em casa!

-Tem razão, o Miroku não é um homem.

-Não foi isso que eu di...- foi cortada por Inuyasha que pegou sua mão e saiu arrastando a mesma -

-Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer, Kagome!Vamos ali lavar uma louça!

* * *

- Acorde, Kikyou - A voz grossa e sem emoção alguma preencheu os ouvidos da garota que estava nua e encolhida na cama - Vista-se...Hoje é o grande dia.

- Como se eu conseguisse dormir...Você vai acabar com nossas vidas!

- Naraku riu sem emoção, puxou a garota pelos cabelos, fazendo com que a mesma gemesse de dor - Sua vida só continua porque eu quero e eu não vou parar de repetir até que entenda isso ou até que eu me canse de você - beijou a força os lábios gelados da garota e apertou a coxa da mesma - Entendeu?

- Kikyou sorriu, e por pura luxuria se jogou contra o peito do homem - Admita que precisa de mim - Passou suas pernas em volta da cintura do mesmo e disse em seu ouvido - Eu não sou apenas sexo - passou a língua pelos lábios do mesmo e sorriu ao ve-lo fechar os olhos - você me deseja, Naraku.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - trocou de posição com a morena e ficou por cima da mesma -Como pode saber se não estou te usando ou pensando em Kagome enquanto durmo com você?

- A garota riu um tanto quanto alto e fez um movimento bruco com sua cintura, fazendo o homem fechar novamente os olhos- por esse motivo - O beijou de forma sedutora e o empurrou logo depois, fazendo movimentos lentos e exagerados enquanto se levantava para pegar suas roupas- Você não sente desejo pela Kagome, sente desejo pelo que é do Inuyasha...E sente desejo por mim, somente por mim...Vou tomar um banho.- Levantou uma mão para afastar o homem que já estava de pé se preparando para agarra-la- hoje é o grande dia, lembra?

* * *

Inuyasha não podia acreditar que ia chegar atrasado novamente no trabalho, isso já estava virando uma rotina e seu irmão não deixava de lembra-lo o quanto isso o tornava irresponsável. Depois que seu pai faleceu e a empresa ficou para ele e o irmão, tudo ficou mais corrido...Era incrível que uma parte da empresa tivesse ficado para ele e não para o puxa saco do Naraku, que vivia rodeando seu pai...Logo ele que nunca gostou dos negócios da família.

- Bom dia - Tentou passar rápido pela secretária, não queria dores de cabeça logo pela manhã, Sesshoumaru era casado, tinha uma boa vida, era bem sucedido...Mas mesmo assim parecia ter como objetivo de vida infernizar suas manhãs.

- Bom dia senhor Taisho- A secretaria se levantou rapidamente com alguns papeis e foi atrás de Inuyasha, que suspirou pesadamente antes de parar e se virar para ela - O senhor precisa assinar esses papeis...E o senhor Sesshoumaru pediu para o senhor passar na sala dele.

- Ok, Ayume...Vou dar uma olhada nesses papeis e passo na sala do meu irmão - Oh céus, seria um dia de dores de cabeça.

* * *

- Ainda bem que tirei umas férias - Kagome suspirou saindo do banho e se enrolando em uma toalha- e pensar que perdi de tirar férias com Inuyasha, e perdi as férias DELE...brigando - Suspirou novamente entrando em seu quarto e pegando um vestido leve para ficar em casa e suas sapatilhas - Pelo menos não tenho que me importar com horários.

_~Aqui é Kagome Higurashi, por algum motivo não posso te atender -talvez ela esteja em algum banho interminável! - Cale-se, Inuyasha! Bem...er..deixe seu recado!~_

-Finalmente você trocou a mensagem...Mas me parece que Inuyasha continua atrapalhando toda vez que você tenta fazer uma gravação!

- Kagome correu e pegou o telefone - Riiin - Disse dramática - como você pode sumir desse jeito?Sango ficou desesperada, eu fiquei desesperada, até Miroku ficou desesperado mesmo sem saber o motivo!

- Ah não foi tanto assim, sumi por apenas uma semana e vocês sabem que estava ocupada com o trabalho!Mandei sms!

- Não é a mesma coisa, você sabe...Mas me diga- Disse sorrindo, como se rin estivesse na sua frente- Não foi só o trabalho...O Sesshy esta te dando uma canseira, hein?

- Kagome! - Rin quase gritou- Céus, você só pensa nisso? - Riu, estava feliz de ouvir uma Kagome tão animada...Fazia tempo que ela estava melancolica e sem querer falar muito ao telefone - Sesshy continua a todo vapor!

- Entendi!Inuyasha e eu também, adoramos lavar louça!- Kagome sorriu travessa

- Lavar louça?

-Ah, esqueça!

- Estou feliz com isso!Você se acertou com meu cunhado...Somos uma família novamente, veja só!Agora vocês só precisam de xícaras!

-Xícaras?

-Sim e uma cristaleira!

-Que?

- É, se lavam tanto a louça, logo teremos uma cristaleira e xícaras!

- Rin, nós estamos falando de casamento e filhos?

-Sim, nós estamos, Kagome!- Rin riu alto - Você não quer me encontrar no restaurante dos meus pais?Podemos comer e conversar!Tirei o dia de folga hoje!

-Hmm Sesshy te deu folga?

- Kagome, você tem 1h pra chegar la - Rin riu e desligou o telefone.

* * *

- Quando eu quero assinar mil papeis para poder ficar longe do Sesshoumaru, Ayume me da apenas uma pequena pasta - Inuyasha terminou de assinar o que precisava e fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas. Suspirou e se levantou, estava na cara que não queria ir até a sala do irmão...Não era por nada, mas no trabalho ele ficava mais complicado do que normalmente. - Já que não tem jeito. - caminhou lentamente até a porta, como se estivesse se arrastando...Quase caiu quando abriram sua porta sem ao menos bater -

- Já que a boneca resolveu demorar, decidi vir eu mesmo até sua sala.

-Você podia ter causado um acidente, Sesshoumaru! - Inuyasha suspirou - E antes que eu me esqueça: guarde os apelidos carinhosos para sua mulher, Sesshy - Começou a rir extremamente alto quando viu o irmão esbugalhar os olhos

- Do que você me chamou?

-Sesshy!

- DO QUE?

-Sesshyyyy! - Inuyasha continuava rindo mesmo com o irmão se aproximando com uma cara de psicopata - Eu nunca vou me cansar disso!

ahn...- Sesshoumaru que estava segurando inuyasha, que continuava rindo, pela camisa, congelou e olhou para a porta - Com licença, senhores...- Ayume estava parada na porta olhando para os dois com uma cara estranha- Eu bati na porta, mas não obtive resposta e como ouvi um barulho, achei melhor entrar...A senhorita Rin esta no telefone e quer saber se os senhores gostariam de almoçar hoje com ela e a senhorita Kagome "no restaurante de sempre"...Foi o que ela disse, senhor!

- DIGA QUE O SESSHY VAI - Inuyasha gargalhou mais alto ainda após dizer isso.

- EU VOU TE MATAR! - Sesshoumaru olhou para a secretaria que estava de cabeça baixa e aparentemente rindo- AYAME...Digo, Ayame, diga a ela que estaremos la...Quando terminar aqui ligo pra ela.

-Sim Sesshy, DIGO, SENHOR SESSHOUMARU - Ayume tratou de fechar a porta rapidamente...Sesshoumaru podia ouvi-la rindo mesmo assim.

- Inuyasha, eu realmente vou te matar.

* * *

Kagome sorriu ao se olhar no espelho, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão bem. Olhou no relógio, tinha 30 minutos para chegar no restaurante dos pais de Rin. - Eu estava com saudades disso! - Pegou as chaves do carro, saiu do apartamento, trancou a porta e caminhou até o elevador para esperar o mesmo...Não precisava correr, ia chegar no horário combinado e SABIA que Rin atrasaria.

- Olá Kagome. - a voz fria preencheu o ambiente.

Kagome se assustou e virou rapidamente, vendo um completo estranho - Quem é você?

- Ah, o meu nome não é importante agora - O homem sorriu ao ver kagome perder um pouco da cor de seu rosto e recuar, olhou calmamente para alguém que estava encostado na porta de saída de emergência, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou a olhar para Kagome que olhava para todos os lados, provavelmente procurando um jeito de fugir- Agora.

**E tudo ficou escuro...**

* * *

É isso aí...o próximo capitulo só depende de vocês!**Quanto menos reviews eu receber, mais tempo o próximo capitulo demorará para sair...Isso SE sair...Só vou publicar o próximo capítulo se receber minhas tão amadas reviews**!Sou um pouquinho chantagista as vezes, eu sei UASHAHUSASHU mas eu preciso mesmo saber o que estão achando!

beeijos


End file.
